


Biblichor

by ori_nuventeen



Series: The Pagemaster [Esp.] [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 11:50:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 5,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17508083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ori_nuventeen/pseuds/ori_nuventeen
Summary: Biblichor (n.):El olor característico, tenue y a humedad de los libros viejos que llena tus fosas nasales cuando entras en una biblioteca vieja o en una librería vieja; el olor que se filtra en cada hendidura de tu cuerpo y reinicia vívidos recuerdos de una hermosa tarde de domingo, de césped recién cortado y de tarta casera; el olor de infinitos mundos de fantasía, de guerreros y princesas, de dragones y magos, de amor y romance, de aventura y pasión.El olor a ti.





	1. Chapter 1

El sueño de cualquier lector se puede resumir en querer vivir en los mundos que se describen en las páginas, en conocer los personajes que corren entre líneas, en escapar de la realidad. Por ello esta biblioteca casi se consideraba la octava maravilla del mundo moderno. A su lado, la Biblioteca de Alejandría no era nada. ¿Qué la hacía tan especial? Quizá el hecho de que tenía todos los libros del mundo. Tal vez que las portadas de éstos fueran neutras, totalmente idénticas y sin mostrar un sólo título. También era curioso que las páginas estaban totalmente en blanco. Pero no, no era nada de esto lo que la hacía única, sino que para conocer la historia que relata cada libro, tienes que entrar en él.

 

¿Quién no querría ver en directo el asedio de Troya? ¿Una comedia de Shakespeare como nunca antes nadie ha sido capaz de representarla? ¿Explorar la selva amazónica en las más trepidantes aventuras? Por ello fue tan conocida mundialmente. Una vez abierta la biblioteca, la noticia no tardó en extenderse y rápidamente dio la vuelta al mundo. En pocos meses, miles de personas llegadas de cualquier parte se agolpaban en la puerta queriendo entrar y comprobar por sí mismos la maravilla de la que tanto se hablaba.

 

Cómo funcionaba era aún un misterio para la ciencia, lo único que se podía sacar en claro es que una vez abierto un libro, entrabas en la historia. No podías interactuar, eras un mero observador. El idioma en el que el libro está escrito era lo de menos, aún nadie ha sido incapaz de entender lo que estaba ocurriendo. Podías vivir años de historia mientras que en el exterior sólo han pasado unos minutos. Tampoco se sabía cómo llegaban ahí los libros y cómo tenían esa capacidad, simplemente estaban y eso era lo que la hacía tan especial.

 

¿Quién no querría escapar de la realidad de esa manera? Es por eso que Vernon decidió ir de una vez por todas a experimentarlo. Había escuchado miles de veces hablar de tan aclamado lugar pero, a pesar de vivir cerca, nunca había decidido entrar. Quería comprobar por sí mismo la magia que parecía existir ahí dentro. Quería entender porqué, cómo se realizaba el transporte. Quería saberlo todo. Pero por mucha curiosidad que sintiese, el hecho de que estuviese constantemente llena de gente no le agradaba. Por ello esperó unos meses. Ya había pasado el "boom" y las colas que se extendían durante horas en la puerta habían quedado reducidas al vacío de una calle que no parecía prestarle atención a un edificio más.


	2. Chapter 2

Y así entró a la biblioteca. ¿Por qué estaba tan nervioso? Sacudió levemente la cabeza intentando calmarse. Al entrar allí, se encontró dentro de un edificio mucho más grande de lo que parecía por fuera. Decenas de altísimas estanterías se extendían hasta el fondo, numerosas escaleras de caracol daban paso a más plantas. No sólo había libros en las estanterías, sino por todas partes. Debajo de cada peldaño se amontonaban más libros, las pequeñas sillas y sillones dispersos en rincones de las salas tenía más repisas. Se alzaban ciertas columnas de libros aquí y allá. ¿Los habían colocado para hacer la forma de una mesa? Simplemente miraba a su alrededor con la boca abierta. No podía creer que realmente tuviese todos los libros del mundo, pensaba que era un rumor pero a juzgar por lo que tenía delante, no le sorprendería que fuese verdad.

 

-Eh, mira a ese. Lo está flipando. -seguido de una risita que Vernon no pudo ignorar. Se giró para encontrarse con un chico alto apoyado en una mesa no muy lejos de la puerta. ¿Había estado ahí todo el rato?

 

-Mingyu, no hables así -le regañó un muchacho sentado a su lado. Parecía demasiado concentrado en escribir lo que sea que estuviese escribiendo como para haberse dado cuenta de que había entrado alguien a la biblioteca-. Perdona, no solemos tener nuevos visitantes -añadió quitándose las gafas para mirar a Vernon-, desde que unos tarados tiraron no sé qué peluche gigante en mitad de las montañas sólo nos encontramos con las mismas personas día a día. La gente llama arte a eso y prefiere visitarlo mientras nosotros estamos aquí, con esta maravilla -miró a las hileras de estanterías que se extendían en el edificio- siendo olvidados... Por cierto, me llamo Wonwoo, y junto con este idiota estoy a cargo de la biblioteca. También puedes llamarle Mingyu, pero idiota le queda mejor.

 

-Oye, no me llames así. Si no fuese por mí, esto no existi... -si las miradas matasen, ya estaría enterrado. Wonwoo le miró de tal forma que se vio incapaz de terminar la frase-. Olvídalo. -se giró de nuevo hacia Vernon- Asumo que nunca has estado aquí, ¿verdad?

 

Por un momento Vernon se olvidó de que estaban hablando con él. Su punto fuerte no era concentrarse. Quizá porque el estar allí le había dado unas ganas increíbles de abrir un libro y comprobar por sí mismo que podía entrar en la historia. Quizá porque estaba intentando entender la frase que Mingyu no terminó de pronunciar. Quizá, simplemente, porque desconectaba con demasiada facilidad.

 

-Ah... ¡sí! Nunca he estado aquí, quería echar un vistazo.

 

-Entonces deberías empezar por los pequeños poemas y algún que otro cuento infantil. -Mingyu se acercó a él y le guió hacia un punto en concreto mientras comenzó a explicarle- La primera vez te va a ser difícil salir. La segunda será más fácil. Para el quinto relato ya deberías haber dominado cómo funciona. -Cogió un libro en específico a la vez que tomó la muñeca de Vernon. No había ningún tipo de marca, ningún título que lo identificara, pero parecía estar completamente seguro de lo que estaba haciendo-. Disfruta el viaje -sonriendo, hizo que Vernon abriese el libro.

 

Todo se volvió negro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola. Voy a usar esta parte para indicar las cosas a las que hago referencia, y lo voy a estrenar con el peluche que menciona Wonwoo. Sí, existe. Se llama Hase y está en Colletto Fava.
> 
> Espero que os guste esta historia~


	3. Chapter 3

La cálida biblioteca se había quedado atrás. O lejos. O tarde. No sabía cómo había llegado allí. En realidad tampoco sabía qué era allí exactamente. Lo único que sabía era que estaba en un lugar totalmente diferente al que estaba hace un segundo. En su estómago se había instalado la misma sensación que al montar en la caída libre del parque de atracciones que visitaba con su familia. Pero esto no era un parque de atracciones.

 

Alzó la mirada y se encontró con un par de golondrinas haciendo sus nidos sobre un balcón. Rió. Realmente había entrado dentro de un texto y no podía ser otro que aquel poema que había estudiado en el instituto. Irónico que estuviera viendo en primera persona la rima LIII de Bécquer. Y no, no es que hubiese algo que le indicase dónde estaba. No había una especie de cartel de neón parpadeando un título. Al ver las golondrinas, simplemente asumió que el "pequeño poema" al que se refería Mingyu eran aquellos famosos versos.

 

Tras unos minutos observando, llegó a la conclusión de que no sabría identificar ninguna historia. En ese momento se arrepintió de no haberse aficionado a la lectura. También se arrepintió de no haber preguntado cómo debía salir de ahí.

 

-Vamos a ver, Vernon, cálmate. Dijo que esto era para practicar... -hablaba consigo mismo, tratando de calmarse. Hablar con las plantas que habían empezado a crecer por la fachada no le parecía buena opción.

 

A su alrededor no había más que el pequeño paisaje en el que se encontraba y más allá: vacío. Realmente no esperaba que hubiese mucho más, le parecía lógico encontrarse sólo con lo que describe el autor. Pero el hecho de que le pareciese lógico no le tranquilizaba en absoluto.

 

Sobre las flores se habían formado ya pequeñas gotas de rocío. "Quiero salir" pensó.

 

No vio cómo caían las gotas de agua. Porque él, sin saber cómo, ya había salido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aunque ya está dicho:
> 
> -Rima LIII de G. A. Bécquer


	4. Chapter 4

De nuevo esa sensación en el estómago y de nuevo en la biblioteca frente a Mingyu, quien simplemente le miraba, sonriendo.

 

-Sólo dos segundos, nada mal. ¿Qué tal la experiencia? ¿Te ha gustado?

 

Vernon le observó. Aún tenía la respiración agitada, el haberse visto atrapado en un poema no era algo para lo que estuviese mentalizado.- ¿Por qué no me has explicado cómo tenía que salir?

 

-No creí que fuese necesario. De hecho, no lo ha sido. Mírate, has salido tú sólo y, a juzgar por el tiempo que has estado, no habrás terminado el poema, ¿me equivoco? -la mirada de Vernon le daba la razón-. Menos mal, porque esto es un poemario y podrías haber estado horas dentro... Que por si no lo sabías, el tiempo real no tiene nada que ver con el tiempo que vives dentro de una historia. Creo que no tengo más que decirte, quédate todavía un rato por esta zona. Cuando ya domines cómo salir de los libros, eres libre de ir a donde quieras. Vuelvo con Wonwoo; si necesitas algo, ya sabes dónde estamos. -Y con eso se fue, dejando a Vernon con la palabra en la boca. Aunque en realidad no tenía mucho más que añadir.

 

Decidió seguir el consejo y fue probando con más historias para acostumbrarse a la sensación y para aprender a salir. Después de varios libros infantiles y demasiados animales diciendo lo mucho que se querían, tuvo más que suficiente. No pensaba volver a ese pasillo a no ser que fuese absolutamente necesario.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta es muy general, pero saqué la idea de un libro infantil en concreto
> 
> -Adivina cuanto te quiero, Sam McBratney y Anita Jeram


	5. Chapter 5

Se paseó por el edificio, observando. ¿Qué libro debería abrir? Todos eran iguales (literalmente). Si estaban agrupados por géneros, autores o de alguna otra forma, eso sólo lo sabían Wonwoo y Mingyu, porque no había nada que pareciese indicarlo. La monotonía de los estantes se tornaba laberíntica. Cualquiera que conociese lo suficiente a Vernon apostaría que para entonces ya estaría perdido entre los pasillos. No perderían lo apostado.

 

Así que cogió un libro cualquiera. Al fin y al cabo había venido para eso.

 

Ya se estaba acostumbrando a esa sensación en el estómago. En ningún momento le había parecido molesta, pero cada vez la notaba menos. A este paso, ir al parque de atracciones perdería la emoción. Cuando abrió los ojos se encontró frente a una rosa dentro de un cristal. Miró a su alrededor. Supuso que estaba en el planeta B612, porque a pocos pasos de él estaba el propio Principito.

 

Y tan rápido como había llegado, se fue de allí. Demasiada filosofía para lo que buscaba. ¿Realmente estaba buscando algo?

 

Más adelante tomó otro ejemplar. Al entrar observó una camioneta en la que iban sentadas varias niñas. Unos hombres armados las estaban apuntando.

 

-¿Quién es Malala Yousafzai? -preguntó uno de ellos.

 

Sabía cómo iba a seguir aquello y Vernon no era alguien capaz de observar sin hacer nada. Con lo que no contaba era que el ver la historia no le daba la capacidad de intervenir. Por eso, por mucho que intentase golpear a aquellos hombres o desviar dónde estuviesen apuntando las armas, no pudo cambiar el transcurso de aquel momento.

 

Lo último que escuchó antes de volver a la biblioteca fue un disparo. Decidió ir a otro pasillo. Necesitaba hacerlo. Si estaban organizados por temáticas, cuanto más se alejase de allí, mejor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -El Principito - Antoine de Saint-Exupéry
> 
> -Yo Soy Malala - Malala Yousafzai


	6. Chapter 6

Unos minutos después estaba en otra planta. Se había cruzado con un par de personas a las que no prestó atención, ¿para qué? Caminaba por el lugar pensando en todo y en nada. Se hacía miles de preguntas sobre aquello, ¿cómo? ¿Por qué? Pero al mismo tiempo solo quería seguir experimentando, quería entrar en todas las historias posibles. Quería descubrirlo todo. Pero poco iba a descubrir en un partido de quidditch. Que casualidad que abriera el libro justo en esa página.

 

Decidió estar ahí un rato más y ver el partido relajado. Observaba todo a su alrededor, atento a cada detalle, le parecía increíble estar ahí. Pero lo que más le llamó la atención no fue ver la Snitch Dorada, para nada. Fue ver el pelo rubio de un chico que le llamó demasiado la atención. No debería estar ahí, no pertenecía a esa historia. ¿Había entrado también desde la biblioteca? ¿Era una de esas personas a las que apenas miró? ¿Habría entrado desde otra biblioteca desconocida en otra parte del mundo? La verdad es que eso último le parecía demasiado para ser posible. Ese chico hacía que su cabeza funcionase de otra manera, se estaba haciendo muchas más preguntas sobre él que de cualquier otra cosa que le haya podido importar en la vida. Tenía que acercarse a él y hablarle. Necesitaba conocerle.

 

De pronto el chico se giró a verle, quizá había notado la mirada fija de Vernon. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, le dedicó una leve sonrisa, posiblemente se habría dado cuenta de que tampoco pertenecía a la historia. Esa sonrisa pudo con la decisión de Vernon. Por un segundo tenía claro que quería hablar con él, pero lo que tenía claro en ese momento era que había vuelto a la biblioteca. Había salido de allí presa del... ¿pánico? Se sujetaba el pecho con una mano notando el corazón acelerado.

 

-Vernon, ¿qué haces? -se dio una bofetada a sí mismo para estabilizarse- Es un chaval que ha entrado como tú en esa novela, tampoco es para tanto -hablar consigo mismo no era la mejor opción ya que la gente solía pensar que tenía algún tipo de problema, pero le ayudaba a aclararse las ideas.

 

Se fue de allí en busca de otro libro. El día estaba cargado de emociones fuertes, de todo tipo. No estaba seguro de si lo estaba disfrutando o no, pero le pareció interesante, así que continuó su exploración.

 

Poco después estaba dentro de lo que supuso que era un manual de grafología. Observaba palabras escritas en tipos diferentes de letras, con esquemas alrededor de cada frase indicando rasgos personales. En un formato normal, no era la clase de libro que buscas cuando quieres distraerte, pero desde dentro era totalmente diferente. Las palabras aparecían escritas poco a poco y se quedaban ahí, flotando. Era como pasear por un bosque de caligrafía. Y en ese momento, a Vernon le pareció lo más relajante con lo que podía haberse encontrado. Pero por muy tranquilo que aquello fuese, su cabeza era un torbellino del recuerdo de ese chico. Sólo lo había visto unos segundos y no hacía más que pensar en él, en cómo miraba atento todo, en cómo le había sonreído y lo dulce que parecía su mirada.

 

Optó por salir tanto del libro como de la biblioteca con la idea de volver ahí. ¿Volvería a ver a ese chico? ¿Coincidiría con él en otro libro o se encontrarían en alguno de los pasillos? Ambas opciones parecían tener las mismas pocas posibilidades. Sea como sea, volvería a encontrarlo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Harry Potter y la Piedra Filosofal, J. K. Rowling
> 
> -Grafología, Arantxa G. de Castro


	7. Chapter 7

Y se esforzó por encontrarlo. Se había convertido casi en una rutina. Iba a esa biblioteca todos los días, hasta el punto de convertirse en amigo de Mingyu y de Wonwoo. Pasaba mucho tiempo hablando con ellos, porque pensaba que cuanto más cerca estuviese de la puerta, más probable sería encontrarse con él cuando entrase o saliese del edificio. Pero no coincidieron.

 

Tras casi dos semanas estuvo a punto de rendirse y pensar que no lo volvería a ver, que en realidad sí era un personaje de la novela. Pero le había mirado, le había sonreído. A él. Sabiendo que no podía interactuar con nada dentro de los libros, estaba totalmente seguro de que existía de verdad. Pero el hecho de no haberle visto nunca entrar o salir de allí le desconcertaba.

 

Hasta que volvió a ver su pelo rubio y su bonita mirada mientras le sonreía. A él.

 

Y de nuevo, desapareció.


	8. Chapter 8

Corrió hacia dónde lo había visto para encontrarse con varios libros abiertos en el suelo. Podría haber entrado en cualquiera. Había vuelto a cruzar miradas con el chico que no salía de su cabeza desde que lo había visto la primera vez. Y ahora podría estar en cualquiera de esos libros, en cualquiera de sus páginas y no tenía la más mínima idea de cual podría ser.

 

Miraba a uno y a otro, desesperado. Decidió probar suerte.

 

Le recibió un ejército frente al cual había una chica demasiado joven para estar ahí. Pero no veía al chico que buscaba por ningún lado. Rápidamente probó un segundo libro y se vio en pleno bombardeo en la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Al no encontrar ese cabello rubio, salió enseguida de allí. No sabía si podría morir dentro de una novela, pero sabía que no se iba a quedar allí para comprobarlo.

 

Una vez fuera, y en un momento de lucidez, hizo lo que tenía que haber hecho desde un principio: esperar. Tarde o temprano tendría que salir de donde quiera que estuviese.

 

Pasaron dos días. A Wonwoo y Mingyu no le importaba que se quedara allí por las noches, de hecho mucha gente lo hacía. Aunque no lo supiesen, mucha gente seguía dentro de las historias cuando las puertas de la biblioteca cerraban. Mingyu le traía comida e incluso se ofreció a esperar en su lugar para que Vernon pudiera volver a casa a descansar, a lo que se negaba. Seguía esperando por él aunque a veces se preguntaba si realmente valía la pena tratar de encontrar a una persona de la que ni siquiera conocía su nombre.

 

Pero todas sus dudas se esfumaron durante su segunda noche allí.

 

Notó cierto movimiento a su lado justo antes de caer rendido ante el sueño. Alguien estaba colocando una chaqueta sobre él con cuidado. Al alzar la vista se encontró con esos ojos que no dejaban sus pensamientos en los últimos días y esta vez no iba a perder la oportunidad. Lo sujetó por la muñeca con más brusquedad de la que pretendía, haciendo que el chico se asustara.

 

-Esto... perdona si te he hecho daño... no quería... -trató de disculparse. No encontraba las palabras. Estaba nervioso, pensaba que le habría dado la peor primera impresión del mundo. El sueño que sentía hace unos minutos se había esfumado y ahora su mente era una mezcla entre inseguridad, nervios y admiración al chico que tenía delante.

 

-No te preocupes, está bien. -si sus ojos ya le parecían dulces, sus voz le dio una subida de azúcar.- Por cierto, me llamo Seungkwan -y le sonrió.

 

Por mucho que lo pensase, no encontraba qué era lo que le hacía sentir así. Observaba al chico y realmente no era alguien que destacase por su apariencia, no parecía nada del otro mundo. Pero cuando lo miraba, el mundo de Vernon desaparecía y sólo estaba él. Nunca se había sentido así por nadie. No sabía lo que estaba sintiendo. Pero quería sentir más.

 

-Yo soy Vernon. -en realidad era una mente bloqueada, ni siquiera pensaba lo que estaba diciendo.

 

-Encantado de conocerte. No sé qué haces ahí, sentado en el suelo. Te va a doler la espalda si duermes ahí, en alguno de los sillones estarás mejor. -comenzó a andar hacia una estantería, dispuesto a coger un libro- Bueno, me voy. Espero verte pronto.

 

-No, espera -no pudo llegar a la estantería porque la mano de Vernon se aferró a su pantalón, mirándolo desde el suelo como un cachorro abandonado- quédate. Por favor. Yo... te estaba esperando... a ti. -Efectivamente, no pensó antes de hablar. Seguro que ahora le había asustado más. Le había estado buscando durante días, tratando de seguirle. Seguro que antes le había hecho daño al sujetarle tan fuerte, aunque dijese que no. Seguro que pensaba que estaba loco. Seguro.

 

Pero le tomó de la mano para que se levantara y le dirigió hacia los sillones. Definitivamente eran más cómodos que el suelo. Y más si Seungkwan estaba a su lado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -El Arma Definitiva (Vol. 4), Shin Takahashi
> 
> -Alto Riesgo, Ken Follett


	9. Chapter 9

Cuando despertó, había olvidado en qué momento se había quedado dormido. Sólo podía recordar que había estado hablando con Seungkwan, su conversación no les llevó realmente a conocerse un poco más. Lo último que recuerda fue haber propuesto hacerse simples preguntas mutuamente, a lo que el otro respondió que sería mejor dejarlo para otro momento y descansar. Quizá eso fue lo que le llevó a tener los brazos contrarios alrededor de su cintura.

 

Por una parte le molestaba no poder tenerle frente a frente. Le encantaría verle despertar, pero girarse no era una opción porque a la vez no quería que se despertara. Por otra, agradecía estar dándole la espalda porque notar su cálida respiración en la nuca hacía que estuviera completamente rojo. Le tranquilizaba a la vez que le ponía nervioso.

 

Realmente eran dos desconocidos, pero no le resultaba incómodo. Al contrario, se sentía en casa.

 

-¡BUENOS DÍAS, TORTOLITOS! -la repentina voz de Mingyu los sobresaltó a los dos, haciendo que Seungkwan se despertara- Os he traído café, cortesía de las máquinas de la planta de abajo.

 

Los dos chicos se sentaron en el sofá. Mingyu, tras darles los pequeños vasos de plástico, se acomodó entre ellos.

 

-Wonwoo me debe dinero. Sabía que estabas esperándole a él.

 

-¿Habéis apostado sobre mí? -inquirió Vernon cuando procesó lo que acababa de decir.

 

-Por supuesto. Era más entretenido que simplemente esperar a ver qué pasaba. ¿Habéis pasado buena noche? Sólo espero que no hayáis manchado nada. -en cuanto terminó la frase, recibió dos golpes en ambos brazos- ¡Eh! Eso era innecesario, bastaba con decirme que no. Bueno, os dejo. Ya me contaréis todo -y con un guiño, se fue de allí dejándolos perplejos.

 

Se quedaron en silencio, disfrutando sus respectivos cafés. Estaban cómodos el uno con el otro. Robándose miradas y dedicándose sonrisas. A ambos chicos les parecía extraño sentirse tan bien así, pero les encantaba. Tras unos minutos, fue Seungkwan quién rompió el silencio.

 

-¿Recuerdas el juego que proponías anoche? ¿El de las preguntas? -tras el asentimiento de Vernon continuó- Vale, pues vamos a jugar, pero con una variante: no podemos hacer ninguna pregunta hasta que no estemos dentro de un libro, ¿te parece bien?

 

-Fantástico -y arrastró a Seungkwan de la mano hasta perderse por los pasillos.


	10. Chapter 10

-¿Por qué vas a la biblioteca? -preguntó Seungkwan. Estaban paseando por un bosque en Gatlin, Carolina del Sur.

 

-Llegué por simple curiosidad, sólo quería comprobar si era verdad todo lo que decían. La idea era venir una sola vez, pero he estado viniendo con frecuencia por otra razón. -se arrepintió de decir eso antes incluso de terminar la frase. Agradeció que Seungkwan estuviera lo suficientemente distraído mirando cómo un chico cogía una especie de collar del suelo como para no darse cuenta de que le miraba a él mientras lo decía- ¿Color favorito?

 

-El color avellana -respondió mirándole a los ojos- desde anoche -y salió.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -La Saga de las Dieciséis Lunas, Hermosas Criaturas, Kami García y Margaret Stohl.
> 
> Este capítulo es demasiado de relleno, lo admito.


	11. Chapter 11

Ya habían entrado y salido de decenas de libros. Algunos los reconocieron, otros simplemente no les importaban. Sólo querían conocerse. Llegaron a un punto en el que no sabían qué más preguntarse.

 

-¿Qué significa "aserejé"?

 

-Pues mira, una vez leí un hilo en Twitter que explicaba el significado entero de la canción. Resulta que... -por la forma en que Seungkwan lo miraba supuso que en realidad no esperaba una respuesta, así que se calló.

 

Estaban sentados bajo la sombra de un árbol junto a una liebre que dormía. Después de lo que les parecieron horas, sentían que se conocían de toda la vida. Pero la última vez que pasaron por la biblioteca y echaron un vistazo al reloj adivinaron que no había pasado más de treinta minutos. Cada vez que estaban por allí, Wonwoo y Mingyu les miraban y comentaban cosas entre ellos, algo que les desconcertaba, ¿por qué hacían eso?

 

A veces optaban por hacerse muchísimas preguntas mientras veían cómo transcurría la historia. Otras simplemente entraban, observaban el panorama y salían enseguida. Pero la mayoría de las veces se dedicaban a comentarlo todo. Desde el paisaje, los personajes o la ropa de los personajes. También comentaban las escenas. Como la vez que entraron en una enciclopedia y se encontraron con la explicación del apareamiento de las ballenas. Aunque en realidad eso nunca lo comentaron, preferían olvidarlo.

Pasaron los días. Habían compartido ya muchísimos momentos. Rápidamente se hicieron muy cercanos y sabían que cada historia se convertía en una anécdota que recordarían en el futuro. El hecho de que el tiempo cambiara tanto del interior del libro a la realidad hacía que pudieran aprovechar muchísimo más los días.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -La Liebre y la Tortuga, Esopo.  
> -Enciclopedia animal


	12. Chapter 12

-¿Puedes morir o pueden herirte dentro de un libro?

 

-Dijimos que nada de preguntas hasta que estuviésemos dentro.

 

Vernon rodó los ojos. En realidad esa pregunta le inquietaba desde que empezó todo aquello. Debería preguntarle eso a Wonwoo, pero cuando hablaba con él, Mingyu siempre le interrumpía pidiendo que se lo contara todo. ¿Todo de qué? Sólo estaban entrando y saliendo de páginas al azar, ¿qué era lo que quería saber?

 

-Es que nunca he sabido si se puede o no y, ¿sabes qué? Vivo con miedo de que sí y que entremos en Los Juegos del Hambre.

 

-Di que sí, de todos los libros del mundo vamos a ir a parar justo a los Juegos del Hambre -el sarcasmo en la voz de Seungkwan era notable, pero sabía que no era con mala intención, simplemente hablaba así.

 

-A ver, tampoco tiene que ser ese. Una vez entré en mitad de un bombardeo y casi me da algo pensando que estabas ahí.

 

-No recuerdo ese libro... ¿Te preocupabas por mí antes de que nos conociéramos?

 

-Nada de preguntas si no estamos dentro.

 

Y ahí se quedó Seungkwan, negando con la cabeza cuando vio cómo Vernon le sacaba la lengua mientras abría un libro.


	13. Chapter 13

Como si lo hubiese invocado de alguna manera, aparecieron en mitad de la Arena. Si no podían morir, sería Seungkwan quien se encargarse de matar a Vernon al salir de ahí.

 

-No me mires así, no es culpa mía.

 

-¡Has sido tú quién ha abierto el libro, imbécil! -tomó la mano de Vernon y trataron de huír. Aquello era una locura, personas corriendo, gritando, golpeándose... Debieron salir de allí, pero en ese momento su instinto de supervivencia les hizo correr.

 

-¡CUIDADO! -Vernon saltó sobre Seungkwan haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo, evitando así una flecha que alguien había disparado. Y ahí estaban, cara a cara, Seungkwan bajo el peso de Vernon y la respiración agitada. Quizá no era el momento más adecuado. Quizá era verdad que podían morir allí. Pero no les importó. ¿Por qué no salieron en cuanto se dieron cuenta de donde estaban? Porque si lo hubieran hecho, ahora no estarían besándose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Los Juegos del Hambre, Suzanne Collins.


	14. Chapter 14

Cuando salieron de allí, aún estaban en el suelo, el uno sobre el otro. Pero seguían perdidos mirándose a los ojos.

 

No volvieron a la realidad hasta que notaron un flash. Ahí estaba Mingyu, quien al parecer había empezado a hacer un reportaje de fotos cuando los encontró así.

 

-No os cortéis, seguid a lo vuestro. Es que Wonwoo tiene que ver esto. ¿Estabais en el Kama sutra o algo?

 

Rápidamente los dos chicos se separaron y se pusieron de pie, muertos de vergüenza.

 

-Mingyu, ¿puedes morir o pueden herirte dentro de un libro? -Seungkwan fue quien hizo la pregunta.

 

-Los personajes a ti no pueden hacerte nada, pero no sé si tú puedes. Quiero decir, si te da un ataque al corazón quizá te mueres, pero no sé si al estar dentro de un libro te puede dar uno. Tampoco estoy seguro si puedes suicidarte estando dentro y qué pasaría si lo haces. Pero por favor, no lo intentéis, no hay necesidad de comprobarlo. ¿Por qué esa pregunta? Sé que hay posturas muy complicadas en el Kama sutra, pero de ahí a pensar que os vais a morir... -Vernon fue quién le golpeó.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Kama sutra, Vatsiaiana.
> 
> Aquí una tiene que indicar todo a lo que hace referencia, aunque esté claro.


	15. Chapter 15

Como con el tema de las ballenas, no volvieron a hablar del beso. No estaban seguros de lo que pensaba el otro y preferían evitar la incomodidad de esa conversación. Pero después de eso su relación fue mucho más cercana. Solían tomarse mucho más de las manos, no les importaba recargar todo su peso contra el cuerpo del otro cuando se sentaban a descansar. Wonwoo a veces les preguntaba por qué no le habían dicho que estaban saliendo, a lo que siempre negaban avergonzados, porque realmente no lo hacían.

 

Pero esa negativa estaba a punto de desaparecer.

 

Habían pasado semanas desde el incidente de Los Juegos del Hambre. A Vernon le gustaba la relación que tenía con Seungkwan y le daba miedo estropearlo, pero le daba más miedo tener que arrepentirse después. Pensaba decirle claramente lo que sentía. Arriesgarlo todo y saltar al vacío. Sólo así descubriría si puede volar.

 

Sabía lo que quería hacer, pero no estaba seguro de cómo hacerlo.

 

Cuando entró a la biblioteca, Wonwoo le dio una nota:

 

       

 

No pudo evitar sonreír como un tonto. ¿Qué pretendía? Se dirigió hacia allí y se encontró con un libro colocado con cuidado sobre una mesa en el centro del pasillo. Estaba abierto por una página en concreto. ¿Le estaría esperando en Nunca Jamás?

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Peter Pan, James Matthew Barrie


	16. Chapter 16

Pero no se encontró con Peter Pan jugando con los niños perdidos. Estaba en un bosque inmenso plagado de charcas de agua. Todo en absoluto silencio. Seungkwan no parecía estar en ningún sitio. Caminó buscándole, le llamó, pero no recibió respuesta. Se sentó junto a un árbol y esperó durante horas, pero no consiguió nada.

 

-Seungkwan, por favor, no vuelvas a hacerme esto. Llevo horas aquí y esta vez no voy a cometer el mismo error de entrar a buscarte sin tener idea de a dónde ir. -no le sorprendió no recibir respuesta, así que respiró profundo y continuó- Ni siquiera sé si me oyes, espero que sí. Si no lo estás haciendo al menos ensayo el discurso que te voy a dar en algún momento. No sé dónde estás ahora mismo, tampoco sé dónde has estado toda mi vida. Pero sé que te necesito aquí a mi lado. Ahora y siempre. Me he sentido tan vacío que vine aquí para encontrar algo de entretenimiento, y me encontré contigo. Te juro que desde que te miré a los ojos no he dejado de pensar en otra cosa y que no quiero ver nada que no sea tu sonrisa. Pero sé que no soy el único que se siente así. Creerás que no me doy cuenta, pero cada vez que me acerco demasiado a ti dejas de respirar. ¿Tu corazón también se vuelve loco cuando me coges la mano? Porque creo que el mío a veces ha llegado a comunicarse contigo. ¿Alguna vez has sentido esas mariposas revoloteando en el estómago? Porque en el mío han montado una pista de baile y se lo pasan en grande. La cosa es que quizá no soy la persona más capacitada para expresarme, pero sí soy capaz de decir la verdad: te quiero. Me haces sentir como nadie me ha hecho sentir nunca. En estas últimas semanas hemos visto miles de cosas, hemos visitado mundos y he de decir que lo único que tenían de especial era que estabas a mi lado. Que el País de las Maravillas es un descampado a tu lado. Que al final nunca supimos a qué le teme un hombre sabio, pero a lo que yo le tengo miedo es a perderte. Quiero hacerte feliz, quiero hacerte sentir todo y vivir más aún. Haré que Romeo y Julieta nos envidien, porque nosotros ya hemos durado más de tres días y nosotros vamos a sobrevivir.

 

Le dijo todo aquello al aire y de carrerilla. Se quedó en silencio por un momento recapitulando. Siempre había tenido el defecto de pensar después de hablar.

 

-Madre mía, Vernon... Que cliché eres, das asco, -y no olvidar el defecto de hablar consigo mismo- pero ha sido un buen ensayo, sólo falta que seas capaz de decírselo a la cara. ¿Lo serás? . . . Ojalá.

 

-Es verdad, demasiado cursi. Pero sí. Mi corazón también se vuelve loco y mis mariposas creo que más que volar les daba ansiedad. -se supone que no debería haber escuchado una respuesta. No ahora. Esto no podía estar pasando. Seungkwan se puso de rodillas enfrente de él- la verdad es que te he traído aquí porque quería hacer algo más o menos parecido. Pero me ha dado demasiado miedo. Por eso me escondí entre los árboles y ya no supe cómo salir -se inclinaba cada vez más hacia delante- así que... me voy a tomar la libertad de entender ese ensayo como la verdadera actuación. -demasiado cerca- Te quiero mucho. Muchísimo. Creo que no eres realmente consciente desde cuando estoy loco por ti, porque me pasé la mayoría del tiempo esquivándote. Pero pienso recuperar el tiempo perdido de ahora en adelante. -le besó- Hansol Vernon Chwe, ¿me permites poder decir que ya somos algo oficialmente?

 

-Nunca lo volveré a negar, Boo Seungkwan. -seguían muy cerca el uno del otro, sin dejar de sonreír- Pero con una condición: tenemos que venderle la exclusiva a alguno de los chicos. Seguro que han vuelto a apostar por esto, deberíamos aprovecharnos.

 

-¿Por qué eres así? -rió- tenemos que vendérsela a los dos, por separado. Tú a Mingyu y yo a Wonwoo. Hay que tener visión de negocio para conseguir ser un best-seller.

 

-No me esperaba eso de ti... Sigue sorprendiéndome el resto de mi vida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Las Crónicas de Narnia - El Sobrino del Mago, C.S. Lewis. Esto tiene una pequeña aclaración para entenderlo mejor: Las charcas de agua son entradas a mundos diferentes, siendo el bosque un terreno neutro. Cuando Vernon dice "cometer el mismo error" se refiere al momento en el que encontró los libros en el pasillo y entró en algunos buscando a Seungkwan (aunque técnicamente no habría podido usar las charcas).
> 
> -Las Aventuras de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas, Lewis Carroll.
> 
> -El Temor de un Hombre Sabio. Crónica del Asesino de Reyes: Segundo día, Patrick Rothfuss.
> 
> -La Tragedia de Romeo y Julieta, William Shakespeare.


	17. Chapter 17

Salieron de aquel libro para dar comienzo a un nuevo capítulo en sus vidas, con la esperanza de que fuera mucho más que un episodio. Que se convirtiera en un libro entero. En una saga interminable. Que tuviera todas las temáticas. Que lo vivieran todo, que lo vivieran juntos. No necesitaban fama, no querían ser recordados. Lo único que querían era no ser olvidados por el otro, que no les dejase ir nunca. Todos sus momentos habían quedado grabados en las páginas que habían visitado y se asegurarían de hacer historia paso a paso. Quizá Seungkwan había encontrado su razón para no querer seguir huyendo de la realidad. Quizá Vernon lo único que buscaba era el libro que le cambiase la vida, pero se encontró con aquello que le empujó a querer escribir su propia historia. Junto a él.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y aquí acaba esta historia que surgió a raíz de una idea a las 1 y media de la mañana. Fue la primera historia que escribí así que es normal que esté así, no me lo tengáis en cuenta.
> 
> Si habéis llegado hasta aquí: muchas gracias.
> 
> Update: Por fin he subido también en español el punto de vista de Seungkwan en Page À Vu.


End file.
